Insanity
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Ini bukan cinta, melainkan sebuah kegilan. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong


**Insanity**

 **Jaeyong NCT**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Taeyong tersenyum. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat ini.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan ini semua," protesan ayahnya terdengar saat melihat porsi makan malam miliknya yang disediakan sang istri. Itu berlebihan.

"Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya, sayang. Kau butuh banyak energi."

"Tapi, sayang―"

Lirikan tajam dilayangkan ibu. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Aku sudah susah-susah membuatkanmu makanan ini dan kau tidak mau memakannya?"

Ayah diam sebentar lalu tanpa bicara mulai makan dengan lahap dan memaksakan senyum. Ibu, yang tadi melotot galak, langsung tersenyum manis.

Taeyong melebarkan senyumnya melihat itu. Ayahnya memang selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibu. Lucu sekali melihat ayahnya selalu takut dengan ancaman ibu seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Ahh… aku sungguh sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Kim. Ibu, menurutmu gaun seperti apa yang akan terlihat bagus untuk pernikahanku nanti?"

Ibu yang sedang mengunyah cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. Ia terlihat antusias. "Bagaimana jika kau memakai gaun yang ibu pakai dulu saat menikah?" usulnya.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Itu kan sudah kuno!"

Taeyong beralih menatap kakak perempuan pertamanya yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia membicarakan rencana pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Ia tersenyum lagi. Ikut bahagia untuk noonanya yang cerewet itu. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat ibunya memukul kepala kakak perempuannya itu karena komentar terakhir tadi.

" _Aigo_ , lihat siapa yang sedang cemberut di sini." goda ayah pada anak keduanya, yang dari tadi makan sambil cemberut dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kau bisa-bisa tidak dapat pacar jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu, sayang."

"Ayah!" teriaknya.

Ayah tertawa.

Ibu yang iseng ikut menimpal dengan menggeleng pasrah seperti telah kehilangan seluruh harapannya. "Aku khawatir tidak ada yang mau menikahimu di masa depan nanti. Lihat betapa galaknya anak perempuanku yang satu ini. Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi perawan tua. _Aigo_."

"Ibu!"

Kali ini ibu yang tertawa karena berhasil menggodai putri keduanya.

Kakak tertua mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi adik perempuannya yang kini dikembungkan karena kesal dengan keras. "Kau harus segera mencari pacar dan menyusulku. _Arraseo_?" godanya.

"YA!"

Semua orang tertawa, termasuk Taeyong yang kini menatap geli kakaknya. Jika kakak sulungnya itu begitu cerewet, maka berbeda dengan kakak keduanya yang begitu galak. Terutama pada laki-laki. Mungkin itulah alasan dia masih single hingga sekarang dan selalu menjadi bahan godaan yang lainnya saat sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sumpit ia mulai menyisikan sayuran-sayuran hijau yang ada di piringnya. Ia tidak suka sayuran, rasanya tidak enak dan ia tidak pernah mau memakannya.

"Ya, Taeyongie. Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang untuk jangan menyisakan sayuran seperti itu! Itu sehat! Sehat!"

Taeyong meringis dan memandang ibunya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi terkejut saat tak mendengar suara apapun keluar. Taeyong memegang tenggorokkannya dan mencoba berbicara lagi namun suara itu tak kunjung muncul. Rasa takut memenuhinya saat ia menatap semua orang yang berada di meja makan. _Kenapa suaraku?_

Mereka semua menatapnya khawatir. Taeyong menatap sekitarnya, melihat jika kini mereka sudah tidak berada di ruang makan rumahnya. Melainkan sebuah tempat gelap yang kosong dan asing.

"Taeyong? Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

 _Ayah―_

"Ada apa, Taeyong?"

 _Ibu―_

"Taeyong?"

 _Kakak―_

"… _Taeyong_ …"

Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar semakin pelan dan samar.

 _Ayah, ibu, kakak_ ―bibirnya bergerak memanggil mereka dalam diam. Taeyong panik, dia berdiri dan berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin meski tak pernah ada suara yang keluar. Ia merasa matanya panas saat tampilan semua orang mulai menjauhinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai mereka sambil terus memanggil dalam diam. Dia berlari, berusaha menyusul semua orang. Tapi bayangan mereka semakin jauh, hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

 _Kalian mau kemana?_

Taeyong tersungkur. Air matanya jatuh.

Perasaan hangat di dadanya yang baru tadi ia rasakan karena kebersamaan keluarganya perlahan menghilang. Mereka semua pergi. Taeyong menangis semakin menjadi.

 _Jangan._

 _Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku._

* * *

"Kau menangis," suara bisikan rendah di telinganya adalah hal yang pertama ia dengar begitu ia terbangun. Bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut jari-jari dingin di pipinya yang mengusap air matanya pergi. Tubuh Taeyong menegang dan gemetaran di saat bersamaan ketika ia menarik diri untuk duduk dan bergeser menjauh dari segala sentuhan _orang itu._

Sebuah desahan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hum, hyung?" tanya sosok itu khawatir.

Taeyong menarik lututnya ke dada dan memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat sambil menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran tubuhnya.

Orang itu mendekatinya, terlihat begitu sedih. "Kau tidak mau makan dan bicara sejak kemarin, Taeyong-hyung," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengusap bahunya untuk menenangkan. Tapi sosok itu kembali menghindar.

Taeyong mengeratkan pelukan kakinya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan lebih dalam. Suaranya teredam dan terdengar lemah saat ia berkata dengan gemetaran, "A-aku bukan Jung Taeyong. Namaku memang Taeyong. Tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Aku Lee Taeyong. Aku― _ah_!" Taeyong berteriak saat merasa seseorang menarik rambutnya keras hingga ia memaksanya mendongak.

Wajah orang itu kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi murka yang mengerikan. "Kau adalah Jung Taeyong. Kau adalah Taeyong-hyungku," desis orang itu.

Taeyong menggeleng. "A-aku L-lee― _ah_!" kalimatnya kembali terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri saat pemuda itu kembali menjambak rambutnya lebih keras lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang. Taeyong merasakan kepalanya sakit dan sekitarnya memutar.

Orang itu kembali mendekat dan meraih dagu Taeyong. Mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat hingga Taeyong meringis. "Namamu Jung Taeyong," tegas orang itu dalam desisan berbahaya. Orang itu menarik wajah Taeyong lebih dekat dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekali. "Kau adalah Taeyong-hyungku."

Taeyong berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dengan mendorong orang itu, tapi nyatanya orang itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Air matanya jatuh, terutama saat orang itu memaksanya tengkurap sambil menekan kepalanya ke kasur dengan sebelah tangan. Taeyong merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena orang itu mulai meraba kulit punggungnya di balik kaos yang ia kenakan, terus turun perlahan hingga ke depan dan menyusup masuk dalam celananya. Tubuh Taeyong melengkung.

"L-lepaskan a-aku. K-kumohon," pinta Taeyong terisak. Taeyong menyadari jika ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia merasa tidak berdaya. "A-aku ―a-aku Jung Taeyong. Aku hyungmu. Aku Taeyong-hyungmu," bisiknya lemah di sela nafasnya yang memendek.

Sosok itu melepaskan Taeyong setelah mendengar itu, tersenyum puas pada pengakuan. "Akhirnya kau mengerti," ujarnya senang. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu mencium pipi Taeyong, mengelus rambut hitam pemuda yang masih dalam posisinya itu dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong-hyung," bisiknya tepat di telinga Taeyong sebelum beranjak pergi.

Taeyong tidak membalas, dia hanya meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil terus menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Taeyong terus berjalan sambil menjilat ice cream miliknya, sementara pandangannya tidak beralih dari layar ponsel. "Kemana Ten?" gumamnya kesal . Temannya yang satu itu tadi bilang akan pergi ke toilet sebentar saat mereka ada di toko sepatu, tapi setelah lima belas menit berlalu dia belum juga kembali. Jadi Taeyong memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena mereka sekarang malah jadi berpisah dan saling mencari begini.

 _Chittapon bodoh! Kau ada dima―_

'Bruk.'

Mata Taeyong membesar saat ia merasa menabrak seseorang di depannya karena terlalu terfokus untuk membuat pesan. Dan mata itu semakin membesar saat sadar jika ia baru saja mengotori pakaian orang yang ia tabrak dengan ice cream miliknya. "Ups."

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang tampan dengan rambut hitamnya itu sedang mengumpat karena pakaiaannya kotor. Merasa bersalah dengan hal itu, Taeyong cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam. "M-mafkan aku," katanya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong dan membeku. Entah Taeyong salah lihat atau tidak, karena ia bisa melihat pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut menatapnya. "K-kau… siapa namamu?"

Taeyong meski sedikit khawatir dengan nada bicara orang yang ia tabrak dan cukup terheran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu tetap menjawab dengan senyuman. "Aku Lee Taeyong."

Dan orang itu langsung memeluknya erat. Taeyong tersentak dalam pelukan orang asing itu hingga menjatuhkan ice cream miliknya. "Bukan. Kau Jung Taeyong. Kau Taeyong-hyungku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terus saja mengulang kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak Taeyong mengerti. "H-hei, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Jung dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Taeyong bergerak-gerak risih. Tapi orang itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan malah mencium pucuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kesabaran Taeyong habis, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Taeyong mendorong keras orang asing itu hingga ia bisa terbebas dari pelukan.

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut. Berusaha mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya lagi. "Hyung… Ini aku, Jaehyun. K-kenapa kau―"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!" teriak Taeyong marah sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi. Berfikir bahwa dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan orang gila.

* * *

Namanya Jung Jaehyun…

.

.

Taeyong merintih saat tubuhnya didorong ke atas meja, punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan permukaan meja yang kasar. "J-jangan," mohonnya lirih saat Jaehyun mulai mendorongnya berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya sambil menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Taeyong benar-benar kacau. Tubuhnya hampir telanjang jika saja tidak ada kemeja putih yang melekat berantakan di atas tubuhnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis sebelum mulai menjamah bibir manis Taeyong dan melumatnya ganas.

" _Ahhh_ ―" Taeyong berteriak serak saat merasakan sesuatu memasukinya dengan kasar, tanpa persiapan apapun. Mata Taeyong tersengat oleh rasa sakit. Dan seakan tidak peduli Jaehyun malah terus menarik dan memasukkan miliknya tanpa ampun. Menyentakkan pingggulnya melawan Taeyong yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja dengan kekuatan penuh sambil mengerang rendah. Mengabaikan semua permohonan lirih dan teriakan memilukan Taeyong yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan sekali lagi Taeyong bisa mendengar kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang paling sering Jaehyun bisikkan di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong-hyung."

.

.

…dan dia memang gila.

Karena dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri yang telah mati.

* * *

 _Ini bukan cinta, melainkan sebuah kegilan._

* * *

 **FINISH**


End file.
